million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
HOME, SWEET FRIENDSHIP
HOME, SWEET FRIENDSHIP is the original unit image song featured as the title track for the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05. The song is performed by Haruka Amami, Noriko Fukuda, Arisa Matsuda, Momoko Suou and Nao Yokoyama as the unit Ricotta. It was featured as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Momoko and Arisa respectively. The song is written by Youhei Matsui, and is composed and arranged by AstroNotes. Track List #HOME, SWEET FRIENDSHIP #MY STYLE! OUR STYLE!!!! #Super Lover #Motomu VS My Future (求ム VS マイ・フューチャー) #Up!10sion♪Pleeeeeeeeease! #Kimi ga Ite Yume ni Naru (キミがいて夢になる) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Chiisana yorokobi o minna de kasanete ittara Kokoro no FOTOGURAFU wa ARUBAMU ni kawatteku Kitto, motto, zutto... Taisetsu na basho ni natte ikun da ne! Marude TEEMA PAAKU ATORAKUSHON de ippai! Ukiuki shichau ne mayocchau kurai Datte kizukanakattanda yo (itsunomanika konnani) Nakayoku natteta nante (atarimae mitai ni) Fushigi na FIIRINGU kanjite (onnaji FUREEMU haitte) SHATTAA oshichau! Kouyatte ironna SUNAPPUSHOTTO o ippai narabete mita nara Kokoro no ARUBAMU ga ne, ironna hyoujou de ne Kitto, motto, zutto... Taisetsu ni nacchau! Issho ni iru dake de JETTO KOOSUTAA ni notteru mitai da yo Sunao ni narenakattari, aijou kajoudattari Kitto, motto, zutto... APPU DAUN de kasoku shite ikun da ne! Feel like a family... Feel like a harmony HOME SWEET HOME FRIENDSHIP! |-| Color Coded= Haruka = Noriko = Arisa = Momoko = Nao = SHATTAA oshichau! Kouyatte ironna SUNAPPUSHOTTO o ippai narabete mita nara Issho ni iru dake de JETTO KOOSUTAA ni notteru mitai da yo Kitto, motto, zutto... APPU DAUN de kasoku shite ikun da ne! (Haruka/Noriko/Momoko) Feel like a family... (Arisa/Nao) Feel like a harmony HOME SWEET HOME FRIENDSHIP! |-| Kanji= 小さな喜びをみんなで重ねていったら 心のフォトグラフはアルバムに変わってく きっと、もっと、ずっと...大切な場所になっていくんだね！ まるでテーマパーク　アトラクションでいっぱい！ ウキウキしちゃうね　迷っちゃうくらい だって気付かなかったんだよ（いつの間にかこんなに） 仲良くなってたなんて（当たり前みたいに） 不思議なフィーリング感じて（おんなじフレーム入って） シャッター押しちゃう！ こうやっていろんなスナップショットをいっぱい並べてみたなら 心のアルバムがね、いろんな表情でね きっと、もっと、ずっと...大切になっちゃう！ 一緒にいるだけでジェットコースターに乗ってるみたいだよ 素直になれなかったり、愛情過剰だったり きっと、もっと、ずっと...アップダウンで加速していくんだね！ Feel like a family... Feel like a harmony HOME SWEET HOME FRIENDSHIP! |-| English= When I collect a small amount of joy with everyone My heart's photographs turn into an album Surely, more, and always... they'll become my cherished places! It's much like a theme park attraction! It's so cheerful, I could get lost You still didn't notice me (before I really know it) What a friend you are (like it's normal) Feel these strange feelings (on the same frame) Press down the shutter button! If I tried to line up a lot of different snapshots in this way It'll turn into my heart's album with various facial expressions, right? Surely, more, and always... I'll cherish them! It's just like riding a roller coaster with you I couldn't be honest, it's too much like love Surely, more, and always... let's speed up and down! Feel like a family... Feel like a harmony Home sweet home friendship! Full ver. Rōmaji= Chiisana yorokobi o minna de kasanete ittara Kokoro no FOTOGURAFU wa ARUBAMU ni kawatteku Kitto, motto, zutto... Taisetsu na basho ni natte ikun da ne! Marude TEEMA PAAKU ATORAKUSHON de ippai! Ukiuki shichau ne mayocchau kurai Datte kizukanakattanda yo (itsunomanika konnani) Nakayoku natteta nante (atarimae mitai ni) Fushigi na FIIRINGU kanjite (onnaji FUREEMU haitte) SHATTAA oshichau! Kouyatte ironna SUNAPPUSHOTTO o ippai narabete mita nara Kokoro no ARUBAMU ga ne, ironna hyoujou de ne Kitto, motto, zutto... Taisetsu ni nacchau! Issho ni iru dake de JETTO KOOSUTAA ni notteru mitai da yo Sunao ni narenakattari, aijou kajoudattari Kitto, motto, zutto... APPU DAUN de kasoku shite ikun da ne! RONGU SAIZU CHUROSU o chotto zutsu ne, wakeatte Naranderu ma mo omoide tte fueteku Nandaka tanoshiku nacchau yo ne (itsudatte konnafuuni) Chikaku ni iru koto ga (atarimae ni natte) Tokubetsu janai shunkan mo (onnaji FUREEMU haitte) SHATTAA kitchaou Kouyatte ironna SUNAPPUSHOTTO o ippai kiritotte ikunda Kokoro no ARUBAMU no ne, PEEJI ga fueru tabi ni Kitto, motto, zutto... Taisetsu ni nacchau Issho ni iru dake de kanransha ni notteru mitai da yo Iitai koto ittari, okashikute warattari Kitto, motto, zutto... Ironna keshiki ga mierun da ne! Te to te o tsunaidara choppiri terechau keredomo Donna michi mo issho ni naran de aruite ikou ne Motto SUNAPPUSHOTTO ippai torun da! Itsudatte chiisana shiawase o minna de kasanete ikou yo Koko ni atsumatta toki, "okaeri" tte omocchau Kitto, motto, zutto... Daisuki ni natte! HOME, SWEET FRIENDSHIP FOREVER WE ARE! Itsudatte egao ni narerunda Honto no kazoku mitai ni, "tadaima" tte itchau Zutto, zutto, zutto... Daiji na basho ni natte ikun da ne! Feel like a family... Feel like a harmony HOME SWEET HOME FRIENDSHIP! |-| Color Coded= Haruka = Noriko = Arisa = Momoko = Nao = SHATTAA oshichau! Kouyatte ironna SUNAPPUSHOTTO o ippai narabete mita nara Issho ni iru dake de JETTO KOOSUTAA ni notteru mitai da yo Kitto, motto, zutto... APPU DAUN de kasoku shite ikun da ne! SHATTAA kitchaou Kouyatte ironna SUNAPPUSHOTTO o ippai kiritotte ikunda Issho ni iru dake de kanransha ni notteru mitai da yo Kitto, motto, zutto... Ironna keshiki ga mierun da ne! (Arisa/Nao) Motto SUNAPPUSHOTTO ippai torun da! Itsudatte chiisana shiawase o minna de kasanete ikou yo HOME, SWEET FRIENDSHIP FOREVER WE ARE! Itsudatte egao ni narerunda Honto no kazoku mitai ni, "tadaima" tte itchau Zutto, zutto, zutto... Daiji na basho ni natte ikun da ne! (Haruka/Noriko/Momoko) Feel like a family... (Arisa/Nao) Feel like a harmony HOME SWEET HOME FRIENDSHIP! |-| Kanji= 小さな喜びをみんなで重ねていったら 心のフォトグラフはアルバムに変わってく きっと、もっと、ずっと...大切な場所になっていくんだね！ まるでテーマパーク　アトラクションでいっぱい！ ウキウキしちゃうね　迷っちゃうくらい だって気付かなかったんだよ（いつの間にかこんなに） 仲良くなってたなんて（当たり前みたいに） 不思議なフィーリング感じて（おんなじフレーム入って） シャッター押しちゃう！ こうやっていろんなスナップショットをいっぱい並べてみたなら 心のアルバムがね、いろんな表情でね きっと、もっと、ずっと...大切になっちゃう！ 一緒にいるだけでジェットコースターに乗ってるみたいだよ 素直になれなかったり、愛情過剰だったり きっと、もっと、ずっと...アップダウンで加速していくんだね！ ロングサイズチュロスをちょっとづつね、わけあって 並んでる間も想い出って増えてく なんだか楽しくなっちゃうよね（いつだってこんな風に） 近くにいる事が（当たり前になって) 特別じゃない瞬間も（おんなじフレーム入って） シャッター切っちゃおう こうやっていろんなスナップショットをいっぱい切り取っていくんだ 心のアルバムのね、ページが増えるたびに きっと、もっと、ずっと...大切になっちゃう 一緒にいるだけで観覧車に乗ってるみたいだよ 言いたいこと言ったり、可笑しくて笑ったり きっと、もっと、ずっと...いろんな景色が見えるんだね！ 手と手を繋いだら　ちょっぴり照れちゃうけれども どんな道も一緒に並んで歩いていこうね もっとスナップショットいっぱい撮るんだ！ いつだって小さな幸せをみんなで重ねていこうよ ここに集まった時、「おかえり」って思っちゃう きっと、もっと、ずっと...大好きになって！ HOME, SWEET FRIENDSHIP FOREVER WE ARE! いつだって笑顔になれるんだ ホントの家族みたいに、「ただいま」って言っちゃう ずっと、ずっと、ずっと...大事な場所になっていくんだね！ Feel like a family... Feel like a harmony HOME SWEET HOME FRIENDSHIP! |-| English= When I collect a small amount of joy with everyone My heart's photographs turn into an album Surely, more, and always... they'll become my cherished places! It's much like a theme park attraction! It's so cheerful, I could get lost You still didn't notice me (before I really know it) What a friend you are (like it's normal) Feel these strange feelings (on the same frame) Press down the shutter button! If I tried to line up a lot of different snapshots in this way It'll turn into my heart's album with various facial expressions, right? Surely, more, and always... I'll cherish them! It's just like riding a roller coaster with you I couldn't be honest, it's too much like love Surely, more, and always... let's speed up and down! For some reason, you took a small bite of my long sized churro Increasing the lining gap of my memories It's somewhat fun (it's always like this) Things get closer (it's becoming normal) It's a normal moment (on the same frame) Press down the shutter button! Let's cut a lot of different snapshots in this way It'll turn into my heart's album with each increasing page, right? Surely, more, and always... I'll cherish them It's just like riding a Ferris wheel with you Saying the things I want to say and laughing a lot Surely, more, and always... let's look at the different scenes! When we hold hand to hand, we feel a bit shy, but No matter what path it is, let's walk alongside of it together Let's take lots and lots of snapshots! Let's always collect a small amount of happiness with everyone When we gathered them here, we think with "welcome home" Surely, more, and always... we loved them! Home, sweet friendship forever we are! Always with a smile You say, "I'm home!" like we're a real family Always, always, and always... they'll become my precious places! Feel like a family... Feel like a harmony Home sweet home friendship! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Yui Watanabe and Rie Murakawa) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05 (sung by: Haruka Amami, Momoko Suou, Noriko Fukuda, Arisa Matsuda, and Nao Yokoyama) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Nao Yokoyama) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Haruka Amami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Vocal Edition (sung by: Arisa Matsuda) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Noriko Fukuda) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Momoko Suou)